Amy's Assailant
by SpunkiSpirou
Summary: Amy is assaulted one evening and points the finger at Manic being behind it. Could Manic really be behind the assault? Read to find out :)
1. Prologue

Knuckles had finally proposed to Sonia after they'd been together for more than five years and she had simply been over the moon about it all day. He had given her a beautiful emerald ring, it hadn't been cut from the master emerald but it was from a large stone very similar to it just without the attributes. He knew that Sonia loved her jewellery and had picked it out specially for her.

Sonia had been out shopping all day with her two best friends Amy and Mina. She preferred Mina to Amy, Amy's mindframe was always constantly questioning her about Sonic. _What's Sonic up to today? Will Sonic be coming over to yours tonight? Is Sonic still single?_ Were just a few of the many questions the pink hedgehog constantly bombarded her with. Mina had been dating her younger brother Manic the last few months, Sonia hoped she would help curb his stealing tendencies but thus far he had continued to steal for a living even though Mina made a good enough income from her singing skills.

They'd been in several shops that day trying on outfits and having a few drinks, Sonia insisted she had to get a whole new outfit for the evening dinner where the engagement would be announced to the close family and friends that had been invited to it. Only five had been invited to it, the two she was with were included in that number. She didn't want too many people to know about it just yet. That would come later.

Mina thought surely out of the two hundred plus outfits the china pink hedgehog already owned would be an outfit good enough for the dinner. It was just around friends after all, it wasn't like she was meeting the high society aristocrats. But Mina knew better than to open her mouth about it. Last time she received a verbal autobiography of why something was needed, she didn't particularly want to sit and listen to another hour long episode of that. Besides, Amy's constant questions about Sonic were enough to listen to.

And it wasn't much longer until they would all be back at Sonia and Knuckles' place for the dinner.


	2. Shopping

**SpunkiSpirou**: Taken a while to write this because I decided to scrap the original skeleton and write a fresh one but still included the original plot of the last one. I'm hoping this version is better than before, please leave a review after reading, thanks :)

* * *

The wheels on the shopping cart squeaked as they slowly rolled along the floor of the small supermarket, the stocky red driver glancing at the many items lining the shelves to either side of him.

"Are we on the right aisle now?" he called back to a two tailed young fox following behind him, holding what must have been the shopping list in his hands.

"Yup," came his reply. "The tomatoes should be right around here somewhere... aha!" he picked a small tin can off the shelf and put it into the cart. "Told you it was down here,"

"Great, how much more do we have to get?"

The fox consulted the paper in his hands again. "Well let's see, we've got the parsley, the onions, the carrots, Sonic's chilli, sausages, chicken and now we just got the tomatoes," he mumbled a little before replying again with "We need some gravy, and then we'll just get some ice cream,"

"Alright!" cried the muscled male as he pushed the cart a little way further down the aisle before stopping to shout behind him. "Will you guys hurry up! I thought you were fast!" he chuckled as he rounded the corner onto the next aisle.

Quite a way off behind them was the rest of the party, two hedgehogs, one green, one blue, one partially dressed, the other practically naked, one tapping his foot in an agitated way as the other simply grinned as though he'd done nothing wrong.

"Put it back!" the blue hedgehog growled as he folded his arms and glared at the green one.

"Dude! It's a market, I'm allowed to take things off the shelf,"

"Yeah, you take them off the shelf and you put them in the cart, not hiding them in your vest!"

"I'm saving on bags. Y'know I'm helping the environment out like this!"

The other continued to glare at him. "Manic..."

Manic sighed. "Fine..." he began pulling various cans, packets and pieces of fruit from his thin vest and put them on the shelf nearest them. After removing around twelve items, he straightened up, brushed himself down and looked back at the first. "Done,"

The green eyed hog gazed at the number of items removed from the one article of clothing. "How do you do that bro?"

"Its a skill man,"

A shout came over the aisles from the other side of the store, the other two had finished collecting what was needed for the dinner and were waiting for them at the checkout.

"Time to go home now huh Sonic?" Manic grinned, and began walking towards the exit.

"If I'd come here alone I could have been done in a sonic second," he mumbled as they walked round to the checkouts.

When the twins reached the checkouts, their friends already had all the shopping packed. The fox inserted a plastic card into a small machine and after pushing in a sequence of numbers received a slip of paper and a couple of notes back as well as the card.

"Got all the bags there Knuckles?" he said to the bag carrier.

"Yup,"

"Alright, we just need to get a bit of gas and then I can drive us back home," he nodded towards the vehicle parked not far from the exit doors as he handed the keys to Sonic.

Knuckles bumbled his way with all the bags to the car as Sonic zipped over and unlocked the trunk. The twin tailed fox headed over to a smaller building across from the main shopping area as his red and blue friends loaded the bags into the back of the car.

"Wait a sec..." said Sonic, looking around.

"What's up?" questioned Knuckles.

"Where's Manic?"

"I thought he was with Tails?"

"Nah dude I'm right here," Manic replied, leaning up against the side of the car.

"Bro you better not have been stealing more stuff,"

"Nuh uh man, there ain't nothin' I needed from in there,"

"So what was that other stuff you were stuffing in your vest then?" Sonic asked as he slammed the trunk shut and opened the door to get in the vehicle.

"Convenient supplies?"

"You had a tube of avocado spread. No one even likes that, least of all you,"

"You never know when you might need something,"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he climbed into the back seat of the vehicle and shut the door. He watched through the window as Manic and Knuckles seemed to be joking around with each other but was unable to hear any audio exchanged between the two. He shook his head in dismay as he pulled a comic book out that was tucked behind the drivers seat and began flicking through it whilst he waited for the other three to get into the car.

He didn't have much longer to wait before the other three doors on the car were opened as Manic climbed into the back with him, Knuckles got into the passenger seat up front and the driver's seat was taken by the little fox cub, who began shuffling around in the seat trying to adjust it.

Sonic sighed. "Tails you already adjusted the seat when we came out here,"

"I know, I know," came his reply. "But I like to be sure. Don't worry Sonic we'll be moving soon,"

Sonic returned to flicking through his comic book as Tails finished moving his seat around, started the car up, pulled out of the parking space and began to drive the group back to the house.


End file.
